


Magnificent View

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Both Sides Of The Credit Chit [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/F, Hiking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: “See? I told you going hiking was a good idea. Look at that view.” Marin pointed out, setting down her backpack.





	Magnificent View

“See? I told you going hiking was a good idea. Look at that view.” Marin pointed out, setting down her backpack. 

“You’re right. This would make a great snipers nest.” Cahira commented, admiring the view. 

“Can’t you take a break, just once?” Marin sighed, flopping to the ground and pulling out her water bottle. She took a swig as Cahira sat down beside her and pulled Marin into her arms.

“I’ll try.” She assured her. Marin smiled and leant in, offering her the water bottle. 

“Seriously though, if we ever get the opportunity, we should totally stage an ambush here.”


End file.
